The objective of this Program is to train a few selected future scientists in a broad approach to solving reproductive problems encompassing both molecular and organismic biology. Scientists trained in this manner will be able to use a broad array of approaches to address important basic and applied questions in modern reproductive biology. Trainees will work in the laboratory of at least two of the training faculty to ensure that they are adept in several state-of-the-art techniques. Research projects available for trainee participation range from very basic studies using recombinant DNA procedures, gene transfer and production of transgenic animals to the application of basic research to solve major problems in reproductive biology, such as development of specific biochemical methods for destruction of endocrine cells. Predoctoral trainees (4) will enter the program with a B.S. and/or B.S. plus M.S. degrees. They will be required to take a rigorous schedule of courses tailored to fulfill the needs of individual students while ensuring an adequate background in cell and molecular biology, biochemistry, physiology, grantsmanship, and experimental design and statistics. This course deals with scientific integrity and well being of research animals. It is anticipated that these students will require 3-5 years to complete their degrees and will be supported by this grant for the first two years of their graduate program. Postdoctoral trainees (2) are anticipated to have a Ph.D. degree and/or a D.V.M. degree. They will take a limited number of courses, such as Planning Research and Grant Proposals, to fulfill any deficiencies in their previous training. A course, titled Science and Ethics, developed by our bioethicist, Dr. Bernard Rollin, is required for all trainees. As a pre- or postdoctoral trainee progresses, she/he will be expected to become leader of a research project(s) and be responsible for planning and execution of the project, and publication of the results. Postdoctoral trainees will spend 2-4 years in training, the first two of which will be supported by this grant. After completion of the Program, trainees will be qualified to assume positions as research scientists in the academic community, biotechnology or pharmaceutical companies, human in vitro fertilization clinics, or government research laboratories. Finally, a rigorous and successful plan for attracting ethnic minorities was initiated several years ago.